Me and the Missus
by AmyVS7
Summary: Two short scenes that tie up a few loose ends, Clani wise, following the end of 'The Man Who Never Was: Part 2'.
1. Chapter 1

**The Sarah Jane Adventures fic:**

**Pairing:**** Clani**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything**

**Spoilers:**** Season 5 finale 'The Man Who Never Was: Part 2'**

**Summary: Two short scenes that tie up a few loose ends (Clani wise) following the end of 'The Man Who Never Was: Part 2'.**

Two separate scenes, although similar (i couldn't decide which i preferred so i uploaded both), that would fit in directly near the end of the episode. Clani galore!

**Me and the Missus**

_Clyde came into the attic where Sarah Jane, Sky and Rani were stood by Mr. Smith. He brushed past Rani and said to her quietly "Done it."_

_Rani looked at the young girl "Sky, could you get me that CD you promised me, please?"_

_Sky beamed "Sure. Won't be a second" and left the attic._

_Sarah Jane looked at the pair of them who were grinning "What are you two up to?"_

_"Nothing" Rani hastily replied, she looked at Clyde briefly "Sorry Sarah Jane. It's a family thing!"_

_They all started laughing._

_..._

"Mum, come and see this!" they heard Sky call from downstairs a few moments later.

Clyde and Rani couldn't stop grinning, Sarah Jane replied "Coming!" whilst looking at them suspiciously "You two are up to something."

"Us? ... Never!" Clyde pretended to looked shocked at Sarah Jane's comment before she left them to it.

They smiled at eachother.

"You know, what you did for Sky was very sweet."

"Sweet?" Clyde looked happy that Rani had thought it sweet, but knowing that wouldn't fit in with his cool image he brushed it off "Nah, you know me just always willing to give a helping hand."

"I know" Rani looped her arm through his "And that's sweet, you're lovely Clyde" she kissed his cheek, leaving her red lipstick mark on his cheek which was now glowing red with a blush.

Rani smiled at him and Clyde couldn't help but smile back for a moment.

...

"So, what d'ya think?" Clyde asked as he and Rani came into what was now Sky's bedroom not long later.

"I love it Clyde, thank-you" Sky hugged him and he hugged her back.

"Uh Clyde" Sarah Jane said as Clyde stood back up, she pointed at his cheek "You've got ..."

Clyde briefly glanced at Rani before rubbing at his cheek, trying to get the lipstick off.

"Soooo" Luke said with a grin "What d'ya wanna do now?"

Clyde's eyes beamed as he looked at his best friend "Me and you Luke-y boy, we've got to have a game of footie. Wanna go down the park?"

"Shouldn't you check with your wife first?" Luke couldn't help but laugh. The rest of them joined in.

"Ha ha, very funny" Clyde rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile too.

"No, he's right" Rani said seriously to Clyde who looked stunned.

"What! You're banning me from going to football with my best mate who I haven't seen for months?"

"Yep. And as your wife I expect you to do as I say" she nudged Clyde playfully, all of them laughing apart from Clyde who rolled his eyes "Women!" this just caused them to laugh more.

"Come on you lot, how d'ya fancy bowling?" Sarah Jane offered.

"What's bowling?" Sky looked perplexed.

Luke got hold of his sister's hand "It's a fun game Sky, you'll love it." He turned to his friends "You two up for that?"

"Sure" Clyde turned to Rani and took hold of her hand "Come on then wife, I will treat you to a game of bowling."

"Why thank-you husband, and this time maybe you'll manage to beat me!" Rani giggled.

"Hey that's not fair, I _so_ won last time!" he chased after Rani who gave a girlish squeal as he tried to grab her, the two of them playfully bickering and laughing as they left the room.

All three Smith's laughing as they followed them.

"Mum, is there an alien gadget we can use to knock some sense into those two about their feelings?" Luke asked.

"Oh I don't think that'll be necessary Luke" Sarah Jane smiled "I think they're already there."

...

_Other version in the next chapter :D_


	2. Chapter 2

**Alternative Scene**

Sky rushed up to Clyde and gave him a hug "Thanks for my picture Clyde!"

"You're welcome Sparky" Clyde grinned as she let go of him.

Luke leant against Sarah Jane's desk "So come on then, what do we all fancy doing now?"

"Well we could all just stay here, have a family night in" Sarah Jane suggested.

"And are Clani included in this family night in?" Rani asked, looping her arm through Clyde's.

Sarah Jane chuckled "Yes you both are."

"Now _you're_ calling us Clani?" Clyde looked at Rani with raised eyebrows "You're only encouraging him!" he said nodding his head in Luke's direction, their friend in question was trying to hold back his laughter.

"I like Clani too!" piped up Sky.

"As do I!" added Sarah Jane.

Clyde groaned and bowed his head, the rest of them laughing.

"So, pizza everyone?" Sarah Jane inquired.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute" butted in Clyde "I didn't agree to anything yet."

"What? Why, what have you got planned?" Rani asked, a confused look in her eyes.

"I was uh..." Clyde briefly scratched the back of his neck; he said nervously "I was thinking that you and me ... we could..."

Clyde glanced briefly at Sarah Jane, she saw the awkwardness in his eyes, she turned to her children "Luke, Sky, come with me a moment" she almost had to drag them out of the attic.

"Clyde?" Rani looked at him in bemusement.

"Well...considering we're all dressed up and everything..." he gestured to their clothes "Perhaps you and me could go out...on our own."

Rani looked somewhere between happiness and total shock "As in, just you and me?"

"Yeah" Clyde felt very embarrassed "If you like?"

Rani took hold of Clyde's hand "Yeah I'd like that." She beamed at him. Clyde's worried face melted into one of joy, as he led her out of the attic, the two of them still holding hands.

"Hey, where are you two going?" Luke asked, as they had all been sat in the living-room but had moved to stand in the doorway as they saw Rani and Clyde coming down the stairs, their hand holding hadn't gone unnoticed either.

"We're ummm..." Rani started.

"I'm taking the missus out" Clyde beamed, glancing at Rani "Come on then, darling."

Rani giggled as she let Clyde lead her out of the front door, the door closing behind them.

Luke turned to Sarah Jane and cried "Yes!" giving his mum a high five. Luke leaving his new little sister extremely bewildered.

...

_Hope you enjoyed! I would love you to review :)_


End file.
